1. Field of the Application
The application generally relates to a battery structure, an electronic device and a manufacturing method of the battery structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, as technology advances, electronic devices, such as mobile phone, tablet PC and so forth, tend to develop towards being light, thin, short and compact in sizes. Therefore, each component within the electronic device is severely restricted in terms dimension. Taking the mobile phone for an instance, a casing thereof is usually designed with a curvature so as to facilitate a user in gripping the casing; however, due to a shape of a battery structure generally being rectangular, when the battery structure is installed within the electronic device, spaces between the battery structure and the arc-shaped casing will be wasted, thereby causing difficulty in reducing the dimension of the electronic device.